Clemont
Clemont (シトロン Shitoron) Character information Gender: Male Hometown: Lumiose City Region: Kalos Family: Bonnie (sister) Battle details Preferred type: Electric Badge: Voltage Badge Clemont is a Gym Leader of the Kalos region. He likes science and inventing new devices. He is the older brother of Bonnie. Appearance Clemont is a young boy with pale skin, medium length bright yellow messy hair that appears somewhat electrified and a lightning-bolt shaped tuft of hair sprouting from the very top of his head. He is small in stature and appears to be a child prodigy. He wears large round glasses which obscure his eyes, and a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar, and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs. He sports a backpack-like cybernetic contraption (which he invented himself) on his back, with two robotic extensions which he uses to absorb solar and lunar energy (one appears to resemble like the sun, while the other resembles the moon). The white moon-like contraption also appears to be a cybernetic arm which he calls "Aipom Arm" and uses to grip and hold objects like a hand. On his feet he wears black shoes with white soles. Personality Clemont, despite being very young, is extremely intelligent with a passion for science. He is a child prodigy inventor. He is a very kind and respectful person who loves new challenges and gracefully accepts defeat, even thanking the player for showing him their battling skills. He isn't interested in becoming the most powerful trainer, but he loves to learn from the trainers he battles. He enjoys spending his time with his Pokémon. He also cares a lot about his little sister, Bonnie. Biography Games Clemont is the leader of the Lumiose City Gym within the Prism Tower. His little sister, Bonnie, assists him in the Gym. Upon defeat, he will present the player with the Voltage Badge, as well as the TM for Thunderbolt. He will also appear at the Battle Chateau and challenge the player once again as a high-ranking Marquis. Manga Clemont visited Grant in Cyllage City and received a call from Bonnie a Pokémon from the Prism Tower had escaped. Grant thought Clemont was a terrible brother to leave her little sister in charge in the wake of his absence. Before Clemont could reply, Grant recognized the famous Rhyhorn racer, Grace, who was taken away. Before Clemont went away, Grant gave him an article about Grace. Clemont started reading the article and found Grace had a daughter, nicknamed Y. The group passed by Clemont, chasing after the Electrike, who stole Y's clothes. Clemont noticed Y and realized she is the daughter the article describes about. While Y was forced to look after the Electrike, who evolved into a Manectric on her head, to find its Mega Stone, Clemont appeared and used his Aipom Arm to search for the Mega Stone on a tree. The group was suspicious, but Clemont introduced himself as "the inventor lighting up the world". Clemont had the Aipom Arm search for the Mega Stone, which was taken by a Team Flare grunt's Tyrunt, for he did not wish them to obtain the relic. Clemont searched for the Mega Stone, and, through the Aipom Arm, found the Team Flare grunt, who took the Mega Stone. Clemont used the Aipom Arm to punch the grunt, causing him to fall down. However, the grunt had Tyrunt chew the tree, causing it to fall onto Clemont. While X and Trevor pursued the gr5unt, Clemont told Y he saw her mother being abducted by people in red clothes. Y panicked, then became depressed, after hearing these news. While Y wanted to find out more what happened to their mother, they were approached by Cassius. Cassius noticed the group was attacked by four Espurr and had Gourgeist use Confuse Ray, causing one of the Espurr to become confused, while Gourgeist held the other three. Clemont was quite interested in Espurr and lifted one's ears up. Despite Cassius' warning, Clemont succeeded in looking its eyes beneath the ears, but was blown away by the psychic energy. The grunt, who was defeated by X and Trevor, came to the base, where he was intimidated by the higher-ranking officials. Malva, however, saw this as an opportunity, for the grunt managed to find an unconscious Clemont to take him as a hostage. Later on, Clemont woke up, being tied to a table. Xerosic visited Clemont, who wanted to send his Heliolisk, but his Poké Ball was taken away. Xerosic intimidated Clemont to create a machine, the Ultimate Weapon, else his Heliolisk would be in danger. Eventually, Clemont managed to craft the Ultimate Weapon, but was knocked down, unconscious. The grunts, per Xerosic's orders, have thrown Clemont into the incinerator room. Clemont woke up and started wondering where he was. Trevor, however, showed his friends Clemont's glasses, which showed the three stones at Geosenge Town, where Clemont was and where X went to. Clemont extended his Aipom Arm and managed to pull out Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, who were pursued by Bryony. Clemont was glad to see them here and Shauna put on his glasses, which revealed the location where Clemont was. Clemont explained Lysandre was the leader of Team Flare. While Clemont found that hard to believe, since Lysandre was a generous man, who funded projects for trainers and Pokémon, Clemont found out Lysandre did steal the electricity from Lumiose City to power the Ultimate Weapon. Upon arriving to the main chamber, Clemont lifted Trevor to the platform to stop Lysandre. Once Lysandre was blown away by Trevor's Flabébé's Solar Beam, Clemont lifted Shauna and Tierno to the platform as well. Xerneas took the X, Clemont, Tierno, Shauna and Trevor out of Lysandre's chamber through the ceiling, out on the field. After Y managed to befriend Xerneas, everyone held Xerneas, including Clemont, as Xerneas flew off, retreating from the site of battle. Clemont and Bonnie joined Yvette, Alexa and Viola. Together, they destroyed Team Flare's defenses and went to destroy the stones at the Menhir Trail. While Viola and the Sky Trainers went to attack, Clemont and Bonnie decided to crush the columns that absorbed the Pokémon's life energy. Delphox launched Mystical Fire, which Clemont dodged and pulled Bonnie from the attack. The Vivillion used Hold Hands and Safeguard to protect everyone from becoming burned; Clemont and Alexa. With Delphox distracted, Bonnie had Dedenne crush the columns with electricity and reported the success to Clemont. In the end, Clemont came with Professor Sycamore to congratulate the group of Vaniville Town for defeating Team Flare. He also had Furfrou return to Shauna and gave Delphox to Trevor. Anime Clemont was shown to be a science student and always made inventions like the Electric Showers in Lumiose City. His best friend was a Shinx but since then, the mayor had taken him away after his graduation. Pokémon the Series: XY Clemont is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City. When he first met Ash he had a battle with him. For a time, during their travels together, Ash was unaware of the fact he was the Gym Leader. When Ash and Serena found out, he told them about how one of his inventions got hold of his Gym after it went online. With Ash's help he managed to bring it back under control and get his Gym back. Clemont catches his Chespin in Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!. Clemont used to play with a Shinx when he was little. It was the Shinx's need for a place to recharge that inspired Clemont to come up with his Clemontic Shower idea for his graduation research. After he unveiled it, he went to meet with Shinx at their usual meeting place to celebrate with cake. But the town mayor arrived and took Clemont to another party before he could get there. By the time he got to their meeting place Shinx had gone, believing he had abandoned it. Years later, Clemont re-encountered Shinx who had since then evolved into Luxio. He could tell Luxio still harbored resentment for him never showing up years ago. When the gang confronted Team Rocket to try and get back the town's electricity, Clemont took a hit for Luxio, who realized that Clemont still cared for it. Clemont told Luxio why he hadn't shown up that day in hopes that it would forgive him. It didn't seem to right away, but come tomorrow when the gang arrived and Clemont and Luxio's old meeting place, Luxio was there, ready to give Clemont a second chance. Overjoyed at having his old friend back, Clemont tossed a Poké Ball at Luxio, who allowed itself to be caught. Much later, when the gang stopped for lunch while traversing the Lumiose Badlands, Clemont was lost in thought for a while over whether or not he had progressed enough in his journey. Remembering past examples of Ash's fortitude, he wondered if he would be able to give him a proper battle as a Gym Leader. Because he was so lost in thought, the gang ended up eating burnt pancakes. When the gang got walking again, they happened upon the Kalos Power Plant, which Bonnie told Ash and Serena that the power plant was something that Clemont had designed. Clemont shyly corrected her, saying he only programmed it. As they went to check it out, Pikachu, Luxio and Dedenne fell under the control of the radio waves emanating from the antenna which no longer pointed upwards toward outer space. The gang tried to stop the Pokémon, but they turned on them and launched a collective electric shock. The gang later discovered an entire horde of Electric-type Pokémon sharing the same red eyes as Pikachu, Dedenne and Luxio. The group of Electric-types entered the Power Plant. Remembering the plant's blueprints, Clemont led the rest of the gang to a shaft they could enter through. Ash's Frogadier clogged the blades with its Frubbles and they made their way inside, untying a trio of plant workers who told them they'd offered food and shelter to a band of travelers who turned on and captured them. The gang agreed to stop the trio, entering the control room where the Electric-types were gathered. The trio was none other than Team Rocket, who in order to stop the twerps from foiling their plans, drained Lumiose City's entire power grid, effectively leaving people stranded and helpless and holding the entire city hostage. They also had Pikachu and Luxio attack Ash and Clemont, who promised to ease the suffering Luxio was going through. He activated his Clemontic Gear and redirected Luxio's Discharge to the floor when the central ring turned red, overloading the system and shutting it down. He collapsed onto Luxio who immediately starting glowing and grew over twice its size into Luxray. When Team Rocket tried to retake control of the Electric Pokémon, Luxray revealed its new move Electric Terrain, which powered up Electric-type moves. Using the boost this provided, the Electric-types launched a collective electric shock on Team Rocket, blasting the trio off yet again. After the whole ordeal was over, Clemont asked the workmen to take him back to Lumiose City with them. The gang was surprised. He turned around and explained he wanted some time to reflect and train so he could give Ash a proper Gym battle. He placed Bonnie in Serena's care and boarded the chopper with Luxray, which took him home. Over the course of the next two episodes, Clemont was seen at the very beginning, congratulating Bunnelby on learning a new move, and at the end when he finished inputting Ash's battle style data into Clembot. The robot however couldn't comprehend the information and promptly blew a circuit, leaving Clemont singed and with a burnt Afro. Clemont finally gave Ash a true Gym Battle in The Moment of Lumiose Truth!. The Lumiose Gym Leader lost and gave Ash the Voltage Badge. He reunited with his friends shortly after. Clemont and the gang to Sanpei's hometown and they were by a mysterious man and his ninjas, he and Serena battle Heidayu and his Bisharp in which they were overpowered. He later seen when the gang go to a dance party in which him and Serena were paired as partners, as Bunnelby and Eevee were dancing after that, Clemont meets the Kalos Queen, Aria. During the Team Flare incident he went with Serena and Bonnie to Prism Tower to look for Squishy later he was shock when he finds out that Squishy is a Zygarde. Soon after Ash and Serena departed Kalos, Clemont and Bonnie stayed behind to his duty as gym leader. In the special episode, Clemont and Bonnie are seen having a fishing tournament in Lumiose City as he pulls out his fishing invention. Cilan arrives in the fishing tournament who remarks Clemont that it was not fishing and it was a bad joke when using his invention. Clemont becomes defensive when Cilan shows his dislike of Science. Pokémons Emolga♂ Magneton Heliolisk♂ Magnezone Trivia * Clemont's Japanese leader title is "The inventor lighting up the world", like his English title. * Despite being very young, Clemont is already a Gym Leader. Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gym trainers Category:Games